imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Psycho's Guide to Leveling up in twom :D
Hello, I'm Psycho! I'm the original poster of this guide, today I'll guide you through how to sucessfully train in TWOM! Let me begin with the simple introduction, Welcome to TWOM! I hope this guide not only helps you become a good player, perhaps the best but most of all gives you an idea of how the TWOM leveling works. I could tell you now simple it is now, but you'll find out as you read through. This guide will possibly have a skill allocation in the future, but all stallings aside, let's dwell into this leveling guide shall we? 'Servers' First, choosing a server to reside in is important. This is a deciding factor when it comes to pricing on items, farming and how easily you can level (Mainly due to Battlefield Buffs) (For example the Lanos in Bigmama wins almost no bf's so siras is always having a 20% buff) yet that void of a 20% can just be filled with a 20% from ads, (Exp buffs also stack). So it would be wise to choose a faction that dominates that server's bf 'Classes' Each class is stragetically different in TWOM. The Ranger and Magician are ranged and the Warrior is mlee, like in most role-playing games. Mage-The mage is an expert in arcane usage being the only class that does not use rage crystals, but is replaced by using ALOT of mana, mages can either go down two specialties A supportive healer, or a ballistic damage dealer, I tell you I've seen mages completely wreck people one hit kills, The difficulty for this class is set at a medium due to the fact that at low levels the mage is practically useless, the method of training with this wizards is usually parting up with a high level warrior usual 4-9 levels higher, Stat allocation for mages is usually 18Intelligence and 18 wisdom maxing out damage and mana usage but making you a walking one hit, this setup is mainly for PvE (Player vs. Everyone which means monsters) 18 int and 18 constitution is not an ideal setup due to the fact that your left with little to know mana, so Pvp setup is mainly 18 wisdom and 18 constitution Ranger-The ranger is a class that specializes in high dps (damage per second) and known to many as the hybrid class of twom, mainly because of the mages long rage attacks and half of what the warrior gets in armor, all of the ranger's mana costing spells are mostly buffs making mana only a minor thing to worry about, masters of the bow ranger's can only go down one path which is criticals, criticals is what makes this class worth playing, after reaching level 20 rangers can use their only AOE skill multishot I which in all honesty sucks, you simply cannot generate enough crystals to keep the flow of damage going so multishot 2 is required to begin farming efficently the former of leveling for a ranger is mostly solo sometimes rangers will need a Mage or pt with a warrior but other than that your going solo on every leveling trip, PvP for these guys...eh I've had bad experiences but I'd say with good armor and a good bow you can pretty much wipe out half the beach, level of difficulty for this class is easy to the fact that it kills monsters way fast generating exp at an alarming rate 18 dex 15 con Pvp Edit PvE Stat here -> Warrior- The warrior is a sheer tank, these guys are not going down unless you go down with them, warriors are the bullet sponges of twom they soak up tons of damage unique due to the fact that the amount of armor they can have, and more than enough resources to take out anyone, warriors are mainly tanks in PvE their farming skill is active at level 15 sweeping strikes, combo this with slam and it's practically a money making tycoon, warrior usually pair with mages, and a mage that knows how to speed heal makes this warrior a walking immortal, that aside, PvP for these guys is a pushover killing everyone if the victim can't A.get out the stun he puts them in and B. Can outrun that bull rush Boss farming is ideal for these guys due to bull rush, difficulty for training with these guys is a medium. 18 strength and maybe 15-16 dex pve or 15-16 con pvp Random generation:Upon making your character, you're given a random number of health and mana. It is randomly generated upon beginning the tutorial and continues to randomly increase as you level your player. 'Training' Lvl 1-2: '''Complete the Kooii's tutorial and you will be granted a free level, leaving you at Lvl 2. '''Lvl 2-5: '''Kooiis at Lvl 2, Donguris at Lvl 3 and Leaf Boars when you hit Lvl 4. Boars have a chance at dropping Practice Swords and Practice Bows which can be used to make profit early by selling them to the Crimson Sabre for 250g each. '''Lvl 5-9: At Lvl 5, you should begin killing Mushrooms, Flower Elementals at Lvl 6, Big Boars at Lvl 7, Spiders at Lvl 8 and Poisonous Spiders at Lvl 9. Mushrooms and Flower Elementals have a chance to drop Blunt Shortswords, but due to the Level 7 Gift box giving you the player a +5 Adventure Sword, it makes the Blunt Shortsword not very useful, so you'd might aswell sell it. This also is the same as the Staff that Flower Elemental's drop aswell. Poisonous Spiders drop Sturdy Leather Armor, which is very useful and handy for Lvl 9 Warrior/Ranger. Lvl 9-10: '''I personally enjoy training in the Mushroom Spore at the Poison Mushrooms. At this level, they will give alot of exp (4.0) which is great for each class. I recommend partying in this mini-dungeon with a mage, if you're a warrior or ranger. '''Lvl 10-13: The best place to train at for this level would be the Red Crabs at Wingfril Island Beach. They give good exp and drop items such as Mittens and Shield 3 for mages, Round Shield and Hemorhage 3 for warriors and Concentrare 3 for rangers. They fantastic exp from Lvl 10-13, but it is also recommended that you trade Pascal the Pirate Coins that you obtain from boxes and drops from the Red Crabs for easy exp and 1k gold each (10) you trade. To be continued~ Category:Guide